


trying it out

by WattStalf



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: What if this is the part where I reveal it's all a clever ruse?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for a friend of mine. It's my first time writing this ship, so hopefully I didn't heck it up too bad.........

Peter is trying not to be nervous about this, but he isn't sure if he's succeeding in that. It's not like this is their first time doing anything, and it's not even his first time in a more submissive position, though he usually prefers to be the one on top. He really shouldn't be nervous, because they've been at this sort-of relationship for long enough now that this shouldn't be a big deal, but it's still the first time he's willing let himself be handcuffed.

Wade keeps jabbering on while he gets things ready, and for once, Peter doesn't have it in him to bother with a comeback or to try to shoot him down or even just tell him to shut up. The cuffs are supposedly going to be strong enough to hold him, and he doesn't want to know where the other man obtained them. He's made to lift his hands above his hand, and he wonders if his arms are going to get sore, but it doesn't seem like the right time to protest about this.

However, he isn't really going to have any other chance to protest, because once he's got his hands secured, Wade secures a ball gag in his mouth. There had been a time, when that had been suggested, that Peter had joked about him not being the one who needed to be silenced, but he isn't joking about anything now and he takes a deep breath around the object in his mouth. His mask is pulled back only enough to allow that, and he's missing his costume from the waist down.

He tries and tries and tries not to be nervous, but once he feels Wade's hands on him, pushed up under the top half of his costume and roaming over his body, he starts to forget those nerves altogether. This is familiar even with the added aspect of being bound, and it's something that he comes to love more and more every time. He never would have guessed that his relationship with the other, much more annoying, man would escalate to a point like this, but...

“What if this is the part where I reveal it's all a clever ruse?” asks Wade, snapping him out of his sentimental thoughts. “'Now that I've got you right where I want you' and all that? It'd be pretty embarrassing that you let _me_ seduce you into that kind of trap.”

Peter makes a muffled noise of frustration, unable to verbalize his exact irritation at the moment, and the other man laughs it off. “But, you know, that's not what the people are paying for!” He pulls up his own mask just high enough to expose his lips, pushing Peter's costume up so that he can trail kisses down his stomach.

He moans at that, squirming in his handcuffs, and Wade lets out a low laugh that vibrates along his skin, and that causes him to moan again. They've barely started, and already he wishes he were free to do whatever he wanted, and he can see exactly why people do things like this. His breathing grows more and more ragged as Wade does the absolute bare minimum, teasing him and leaving him so desperately turned on that he isn't sure how he'll be able to stand it.

Peter bites down hard on his lip as Wade trails kisses lower and lower, and it's all he can do to hold back a plea for more. He doesn't want to beg, at least not yet, and he holds back, though he wishes that his lover would _touch him_ already. Unfortunately, it seems that Wade has every intention of drawing this out as long as possible, until he's in absolute agony.

The thing is, even if he  _does_ beg, Peter know it'll be easy for the other man to ignore it or purposefully misunderstand it. The gag will muffle everything he says to the point that it'll be impossible to distinguish words, and he knows that that will only make it more humiliating, but as time goes on, he isn't sure if he's going to have much of a choice. Wade lingers along his stomach, dropping lower but never low enough, and he feels as though he could explode if this isn't taken further  _soon_ .

Finally, he gives in, and he sounds even more ridiculous then he expected as he lets out a muffled cry. He tries to actually speak, but his words are reduced to gibberish, and Wade laughs at that, looking up at him with a shake of his head.

“I know what you're trying to ask for, but you still sound so fucking silly,” he says, and Peter can feel himself blushing, embarrassed that he's had to ask at all. But none of that matters when Wade finally drops his mouth low, taking Peter's cock into his mouth. He groans, the sudden contact nearly overwhelming after being denied for so long, and he can feel himself relaxing from this alone.

The embarrassing part is knowing that he isn't going to be able to last very long; the built up anticipation has made certain of that, and it isn't long after he relaxes that he starts to go tense again, the pleasure building up his impending climax. He tilts his hips forward as much as he can, pressing himself further into the other man's mouth, unable to help himself. After being made to wait for so long, he has to take some sort of control, has to have some sort of relief.

For the most part, Wade seems to be done teasing him, at least, and lets him push forward and sucks, running his tongue along the length, knowing very well by now which areas were particularly sensitive. To say that Peter is going to pieces would be an understatement and he writhes, struggling within his bonds despite now having no need at all to break free. His breath comes in short, sharp gasps, and he knows that he's nearing his limit.

This is the part where he normally finds himself gripping at Wade's shoulders or tugging at the back of his mask, and his hands grip at nothing, suspended and held in place, and he whimpers. So close, _so close_ , and he finds himself trying to moan the other man's name, but the gag prevents him from saying anything coherent, and as he reaches his limit, he knows that he would not be able to say anything coherent either way.

Wade's always said that he hates this part, but he's always swallowed anyway, and Peter isn't sure what to make of that. In moments like these, he doesn't really have the concentration to think much on it anyway, and his shoulders sag as he relaxes, suddenly very aware of how sore his arms have become, suspended above his head like this.

Even so, he's content, his breathing slowly becoming steady again, and the afterglow washing over him in waves. He had been nervous about this, but now that it's over, he doesn't regret it at all, and thinks that, perhaps, this is something he could get very used to. Perhaps he might even be interested in doing it again sometime, and he looks forward to the next time he is able to give himself and his control over like this.

 


End file.
